Sandbox
This page is for fooling around with stuff. map Table Comparison Combination Any Newtype unit | Result11 = Alex | Combination12 = Great Zeong | Result12 = Psyco Gundam | Combination13 = ∀ Gundam (Power Unlocked) | Result13 = 0 Gundam | Combination14 = Turn-X | Result14 = 0 Gundam | Combination15 = Stargazer | Result15 = 0 Gundam | Combination16 = Guncannon | Result16 = Gundam Unit 6 | Combination17 = Mass Production Type Guncannon | Result17 = Gundam Unit 6 | Combination18 = Perfect Zeong | Result18 = Perfect Gundam }} image stacking idea File:Gundam_Profile.png|Blank SD Gundam G Generation SEED|SEED SD Gundam G Generation World|World (for unit pages of course) we'd have to split the pages up and that would suck. even if we were to do a subpage thing (i.e. Impulse Gundam/World or Impulse Gundam/SEED) it would still be a lot of work, not sure if worth it but looks cool sample tabbed infobox The tab stacking sucks. Current solution is to make images 300px across and make the tab names really short so that they all fit on one row. For two-form units this doesn't matter at all, but for stuff like V Gundam/Impulse/Deatharmy etc it might pose a problem. Divs work to size the image 'frame' without resizing the image. Vertical alignment is a little wonky though. Using 300px, we can successfully put "Dark Dagger", "Jet Striker", and "Dopplehorn" on the same tab row. The template is a bit big though. V Gundam will work for World if we use "V" "Split" "Hexa" "Split" "Dash" "Split", but this opens up another can of worms: what to do about units that had hardpoints then but don't now(like Deatharmy/birdy/beast: deathnavy was in previous games but not this one), or the other way around. I had this idea a while ago but I figured out how to do it! I can now stack the tile image on top of the profile image in the top-left corner. We can put it here to save precious vertical space! I've left them both in for comparison - I think it works better this way for this kind of unit. bottom one is a work in progress - things are acting strangely tabbing test Gundam = |-| Zaku II Kai = weapons 2 test... acquiring test empty section test appearances table Just testing on something with more kanji in its name... ~ Yuu (talk) 14:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Original: Smaller font: Even smaller: 85% is too small but 90% seems like it would be ok. ~ Yuu (talk) 14:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I've redone the template and set it to 90% - that was my feeling too. ~ Darkslime (talk) 15:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) unit square links for templates Blah blah blah blah Char's Rick Dom blah blah. Blah blah ! Blah. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzz ipsum lorem. cogito ergo sum. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz just looking at the line height zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ppppppppp :P trying to see what it looks like problem: names of unit changing and new images. it would be great if we could just do and have it generate that... but because of the way i have been naming images, we'd have to update it whenever the image was updated... or when the unit's name gets changed... hmmmm possible solution: instead of marking images by their game, just keep one tile image and one portrait image for each unit. this would also allow us to use the file update function without having to make a whole new file, which would be a whole lot more convenient. so instead of * SpiritsTile_ZakuI.png or WorldUnitTile_CharsRickDom.png it would be * ZakuI_Tile.png and CharsRickDom_Tile.png